The Guidance
by Celticmagic5
Summary: It is after the war, Hermione, Ron and Harry return to Hogwarts. There is a new acting headmaster, Professor Snape. It is clear to all that the war has changed people, some more than others. Headmaster Snape has a lot to contend with, including one troublesome Granger. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

_Intro  
It is after the war, Hermione, Ron and Harry return to Hogwarts. There is a new acting headmaster, Professor Snape. It is clear to all that the war has changed people, some more than others. Headmaster Snape has a lot to contend with, including one troublesome Granger._

This was it, they were back. It all looked the same, except it wasn't. Dumbleton had died, Snape had survived.

Hermione was waiting in the great Hall for the start the sorting process. So far she had managed to avoid the teacher's table, but when she glanced up, there he was looking smugger than ever. Hermione couldn't help but let out a groan. Despite what had happened in the war, the shrieking shack, and what they knew about him now she knew Snape as a headmaster was not going to be easy.

"What?" Said Harry. "Him, look at him. I know he's a good professor but he really isn't headmaster material" said a rather indignant and flustered Hermione. Harry shrugged, and before he could reply, Snape stood up and called the room to attention. Harry gave a muted smile to Hermione, who replied with rolling her eyes so hard in the direction of Snape, Harry was convinced they were going to fall into the back of her head. If Harry wasn't mistaken, he'd been sure Snape had seen her do it, as Snape cocked his head ever so slightly and marginally raised his left eyebrow in her direction.

It was over, they had caught up with friends, feasted on a wonderful banquet and witnessed the next generation be sorted in to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

As the hall slowly emptied, Severus felt he could finally relax and breathe. His first day as headmaster hadn't gone too bad, but he could sense it wasn't always going to be like this. Particularly when he spotted an over opinionated Gryffindor giving it what for. The hall was deserted now, he stood up and strided out through the heavy wooden doors, instinctively he headed towards the dungeons stopping abruptly at the top of the stairs. Letting out a small chuckle he turned on his heel and headed for the headmaster's office, he wondered would he ever get used to being head of Hogwarts. As he passed two straggling senior Ravenclaw's who should have been in their common room long ago, he couldn't help but pause. He whipped his head in their direction, in the still of the corridor he heard the girl gasp. Before he could say a word they scuttled off.

Yes, yes he probably could get used to this.

**a short first chapter but necessary, more to come**


	2. Chapter 2: Foundations

The next morning at breakfast Hermione, Harry and Ron all had parchments waiting for them.

_Dear Prefects,_

_I would like to invite you to a formal meeting at 7pm this evening in my office. This will be to discuss the new Prefect management team. Where we will explore strategies for the year ahead, including the naming of the head boy and head girl._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Snape._

"Ehmmm " said Ron looking at Hermione. It was clear she couldn't speak, Harry piped up "don't worry it's in the bag, you know it!" Under the new headmaster, Hermione wasn't so sure, she could never class Snape as one of her fans.

The day dragged for the trio, none of them were looking forward to the meeting. Undoubtedly it would be as slimey as a Slytherin snake and neither of them were sure how it would pan out.

At 6.30pm the three of them met in the common room, it was clear Hermione had gone to some degree of effort on her part, her appearance looked slightly more feminine and tamed. After-all there was a strong chance Hermione was going to be presented with the title she had always wanted. Ron mumbled "you look nice" rather pink in the face. Naturally Hermione tried to play down the compliment. Harry said "you do, you look great, now let's get going".

Knock, knock...

"Enter" said a crisp clear voice.

They were the first to arrive. Ron lead the trio into the new headmaster's office. "Bloomin eck" said Ron, the words had pushed out of his mouth before he could control them.

Snape was standing at a large grey marble fireplace, he didn't look round. "Something troubling you Weasley?" He said dryly, and with emphasis on Ron's name. Ron glanced frantically at Harry and Hermione they both shrugged."Eh no Sir, I was just surprised it looks so different in here now."

The walls of the room were painted the colour of corn, rich and warm. The windows were draped with heavy charcoal grey fabric which was not quite black, tied back with green plaited silk braids. The portraits were now housed in regal gold frames. The floor was a black marble with gold flecks.

"Indeed.." And there was another knock at the door. "Saved by the bell" Hermione said to Harry whilst taking their seats.

The trio were joined by Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She always was a hard faced girl thought Harry. Two others from Hufflepuff and another from Racenclaw joined them.

"Good Evening" said Snape as he perched on his large, too large Hermione thought to herself, solid mahogany desk. Hermione glanced at it, unsurprising it was a rich deep cherry wood almost black, topped with emerald green leather. Snape continued the introduction.

Hermione half listening but found her eyes begin to curiously explore the rest of the room. How cliché and typically slytherin Hermione thought, it reminded her of a rich bachelor pad that wouldn't look out of place in Mayfair, with a sole purpose of womanising and drinking. Suddenly she was aware Snape was silent and Pansy was talking. Just at that moment as her head returned to the front of the room, her eyes fell on him, his black stare caught her, and held her for the briefest of moments. Her eyes widened and she was sure he'd just read her mind. She shivered and sank back into her chair, averting his gaze.

He hadn't of course. He hadn't needed to. It was written all over her insufferable face what she had been thinking. Severus dismissed it and carried on listening to Pansy squeak about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, content Hermione had got the message from his stare.

Listening more attentively as Snape spoke on topics such as the prefect rota, Hogsmeade trips and nightly patrols. Hermione couldn't help think the last 10 minutes felt like the first time they'd met Snape, and his legendary introduction speech, which he said every year and resulted in first years quaking in their robes and dreading Potions. She wouldn't be half surprised if any minute now he mentioned putting a stopper in death. At which point her thoughts failed her and she had to stifle a giggle.

"Miss Granger, something to add? I dare say your view on the structuring of this team will be far more superior than that of mine so please do carry on" his voice was pointed, his stare black.

Ron looked at her, Harry looked at the floor. "No, Professor." Said Hermione sheepishly. She looked at the floor.

Startled. Realising what she had said. How she had addressed him. She quipped her head up. Too late he was already rising to his feet. She winced. "I think the words you are looking for are 'No, Headmaster' Miss Granger if you have difficulty remembering how to properly address me, we can correct that". He had jumped on her slip of the tongue before she had even had a chance to correct herself. "Yes, Headmaster, apologies" she said rather meekly.

Hermione stayed silent for the rest of the meeting, keeping out of Snape's eyeline. The remaining topic was the award of head boy and head girl.

"This is an award which rewards commitment to Hogwarts, and obtains servitude from these individuals to the school in their final year. I have in mind two candidates of choice, who have over the years made significant contribution. However, this year it is not my decision, this year Hogwarts has decided to remain with Dumbledore's wishes." Said Snape.

"Without further ado, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger you are Hogwarts head boy and girl, congratulations" his lips were pressed into a hard line as he made the announcement. His expression unchanged.

Hermione should have been elated, but she wasn't. She couldn't help think back to the reference that it wasn't his decision, if it had, he wouldn't of picked her she was sure of that. She raged, a bubbling pot of anger was brewing deep inside her. She locked eyes at him, she could see him goading her. His stare was daring her to speak, to complain, to whinge. Both of them were oblivious to the cheers and celebrations going on around them.

Just as her fists clenched by her sides and she took a breath and said the word "you" Ron and Harry jumped in front of her breaking the standoff between her and Snape "Congratulations Hermione, now you're officially the boss of us!" Said Harry. "Top job Mione" beamed Ron.

Above all the noise the headmaster flicked his wand, the drapes closed over the windows and the large solid doors to the corridor opened. Everyone took that as their que to leave, except one.

Severus was in no mood to deal with a sulky teenage, he knew it would be confrontational and quite frankly it was almost 9pm. "Miss Granger, if you must speak with me, I insist it is tomorrow after supper" He said, picking up a parchment. "For now I am busy and you are dismissed" he said in a low growl.

She turned, didn't say a world and left. Behind her she head the almighty thud as the great doors to his office slammed shut behind her.

Severus sank down in his high backed chair, poured himself a firewhiskey. Bloody little chit he thought to himself, at that moment she really was going to confront him in front of everyone. "Till tomorrow" he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

A rare free period allowed Hermione to catch up with the boys hearing their tales of their summer together. She kept her summer account rather vague. The boys assumed she had spent most of her time studying when in fact she had spent the summer at one of her parents places in London. It was nice to regain some normality. After the war she wanted some wizard downtime, to rejoin muggle society, if only for a short period.

Her parents had a flat in Chelsea, and Hermione had friends in the area. The first week or so it was difficult to relax, but she soon got the hang of it and spent many a day in Shoreditch having lunch in whacky cafés, and by night she had started to go out and often found herself in bars in Clapham.

Her social circle grew, mainly female but some boys. She had what she called a summer fling with an American university student called Ryan who was studying medicine. It had been carefree and enjoyable, Ryan was a bit older at 23 than Hermione who had just turned 18, and certainly more experienced. Hermione had instantly been attracted to him; tall, blonde, and very jock like. She through caution to the wind, wondering if she was rebelling in some way to her life up until that point.

But no, on reflection she accepted it for what it was, carnal sex with a young hot American Doctor. Who dare she admit she missed somewhat. She had to end it when she returned to Hogwarts as there was no way of keeping in touch with Ryan.

Hermione gained a lot out of this summer, she grew braver and became much more streetsmart. Something she felt had been lacking in her. Going out, drinking, having fun and relaxing proved just to be what the doctor ordered, literally. Needless to say she kept all of that quiet from the boys.

"You study too much" said Ron. "You should have come to the burrow, everyone was there, Ginny missed you". "I missed you all too, especially you two and she ruffled both of their hair" Hermione said whilst giggling.

They headed down to the great hall for supper, Hermione had almost forgotten about the open ended invitation Snape had given her the previous evening. She was in two minds whether to go, one part of her felt like what was the point, she was never going to get the better of Snape and make him realise. The other part was screaming at her to tell him. Tell him how hard she worked, how hard she would work at being head girl. That she was the right and deserving choice!

They bumped into some boys from the quidditch team, one of whom Hermione didn't recognise at all. "Harry, who's that Ron is speaking with?" Said Hermione not taking her eyes off the boy. He must have been 6'2, broad across the chest with ridiculously black hair. "That's Leo Olivier, he joined this year, transferred from Drumstrang. He's cool and awesome at quidditch. He's a slytherin though...unlucky eh!" Said Harry as he walked to take his seat. Hermione followed Harry but she couldn't help think that maybe Leo had been sent to Hogwarts to offer a pleasant form of distraction.

Still undecided whether to see Snape, Hermione decided to make the most of the summer evening and watch the boys partake in a recreational quidditch match. At least that's what she told them, she actually thought it was be a prime opportunity to check out Leo in his sporting robes!

After 45 minutes, some pleasant views of Monsieur Olivier, and 3 butterbeers later it was nearly 7.45pm. Hermione had enough of the quidditch and decided she would seek out Snape for the offer of that discussion. She wasn't too sure if it were her new found confidence from her muggle summer adventures or the three butterbeers, either way she was going to speak to him.

Knock, knock...

"Come!" Bellowed from behind the closed doors. She slipped in closing the doors behind her. Humm she thought, maybe that dash up the stairs wasn't a good idea as it had really started to pump the butterbeer round her system. Facing him now was possibly the worst idea she had had.

"Headmaster, thank you for seeing me. I would like to discuss yesterday's meeting and what you said" she said keeping her composure.

Severus was sure she sounded out of breath, looking up he could see she looked flushed. Odd. He sat back and took a deep breath, he remained silent.

She straightened herself, lifting her chin "It's just you said you wouldn't choose me and I wanted to know why because I am good at this and I will work hard at it". She rambled at him.

He looked her up and down quizzically, he made her squirm under his gaze. He was good at that, he had perfected it over the years. The way his eyes would shimmer down and achingly slowly trail back up was enough to make anyone uncomfortable. Particularly when applied to women, muggle women specifically. He smirked, remembering his indiscretions with muggle women over for the summer. He sighed.

"Well!?" She snapped.

Suddenly he was back facing his current problem, a stroppy teenager who had misinterpreted what he had said.

He scowled at her and she flushed crimson, damn her if she thought he was going to make this pleasant or easy for her. She wanted to challenge the headmaster so she could bloody well do it properly he thought.

She swayed before him, or had he imagined that he wasn't sure. "Miss Granger, whilst your bravery is to be commended your audacity is deeply unattractive. You have taken my words and misunderstood entirely. I was not referring to you, I was referring to Mr Malfoy".

If he thought she was crimson before she was the colour of lava now. Severus could see clearly her mouth was dry, she was struggling to swallow and making unsuccessful attempts to lick her lips.

"Despite Mr Malfoy's recent change in his personality I do not believe he should have been head boy. Had I had my way it would have been the Weasley boy" he said in a very monotone voice. Completely detached from what he was saying. Then he saw it again, she swayed for sure that time, was she ill he thought.

"So if you are content I see you fit for head girl material will you please leave me in peace" he said somewhat pleadingly, he'd had enough of petulant girls for one day.

She nodded, "yes, headmaster, I'm..." He cut her off, interjecting with " an insufferable little know it all, yes I know, now OUT!" She jumped up and headed for the door, he hadn't meant raise his voice so, but he couldn't bare to hear a snivelling Gryffindor apology.

Then he saw it, she staggered slightly left and right. He shot up, he was right she must be ill. "Granger!" He spat as she staggeringly reached out for the door handle, and as she turned to face him hearing her name. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards.

He'd closed the distance on them in record speed, as he did, she had stumbled. He quickened his pace and reached out to catch her, he caught her by the left hip just in time but in his haste to catch her had misjudged his pace. He'd got a hold of her but had underestimated how little she had weighed and shunted her into the door with his momentum. He heard the back of her head hit the solid wood with a thud, distracting him enough momentarily to ensure he promptly followed, only just managing to narrowly avoid crushing her and his nose hit the doors first with a loud crack.

"Oww" she said blinking her eyes open. Then she saw it, right in front of her, a solid chest clothed in black wool robes. She gulped, trying to remember what happened. Her head throbbed.

"Damnation!" He roared. She froze, she was almost deafened by it, his mouth must have only been centimetres from her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, breathing heavily as he cursed. The realisation dawned that it were Snape who stood in front of her. His head was to the left hand side of hers she realised. "Fucking damnation" he hissed in her ear and she shuddered. Not in fear.

He tipped back his head slowly, steadying himself by placing his hands either side of her head. Trying to regain his composure and focus, the force of the impact had broken his nose. He had a trickle of blood running down over his lip. She gasped, he opened his eyes. Looking right as her, he could smell the alcohol, his eyes blazed.

"You're drunk!" He bellowed spraying her slightly with his blood. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He hadn't moved his hands, he daren't, he was sure he'd be the one swaying if he did - it wasn't the pain, he was used to that, he had just been caught off guard.

He turned his head and spat the blood out. He heard her whimper. He pulled away from her, standing up to his full height. Crikey he was tall thought Hermione.

"You fool of a girl, you drink yourself into oblivion before coming here to confront me!" He growled. "But Sir, I only had some butterbeer!" She protested her head banged like a drum.

He turned away from her, he couldn't look at her. He pinched his nose, it felt painful. He heard her mumble something about sorry, about nerves. Frankly he didn't give a shit.

"Get out" he said in a defeated voice. What was it with her, always causing trouble, but this was something else. "But what about your nose, please let me fix it!?" She pleaded.

As much as it pained him to admit, one of the healing spells he disliked performing on himself the most was the one to fix a broken nose. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to make her pick up the pieces of her bloody stupidity he thought.

"Fine" he sneered. "Sit. Pour and be quiet" he pointed at the chair and then the firewhiskey. She did it. He disappeared into his chambers.

After what seemed like hours but was actually minutes, he returned. Hermione noted he'd clearly showered put on black tailored trousers and a crisp white shirt, his hair was wet. He smelt of sandalwood.

Hermione gawped, she'd never seen him out of his robes. He was rolling up his sleeves, she realised he was bare foot, his hair wet and slicked back. He reached out taking the glass from her hand. "You ought to have one too, steady your nerves" he said precisely.

She turned away, taking a gulp, he moved slowly over to her. "Come on let us get this over with" he padded over to a chaise lounge and lay down. She followed, meekly. He was pinching his nose, his eyes tightly shut. She paused "Get on girl" he growled.

She perched on the side of the sofa, pulled his hand away from his face and started a basic repair spell. With some groaning from the headmaster she had finished, his nose was straight but bruised and she could see two black eyes forming.

Suddenly she realised she was running a hand down his cheek across his jaw, his eyes whipped open he grabbed her wrist hard. For a moment he must have drifted off, he hadn't meant to react like that. It was just, he wasn't used to tenderness.

Hermione pulled back, "I should be going, it's late". Severus groaned "yes, yes you should."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my first few reviewers!

Severus sat up when she left. He could feel the stiffness in his neck. He rolled his head and neck making a low groan. He stood up crossing the room with an empty glass in hand in search of the firewhiskey, rubbing the back of his neck as he went.

That bloody girl he thought, not only has she set me on fire she's now been responsible for breaking my nose! He caught himself in the mirror, he was smirking. Ironic really, the most troublesome woman in his life for the last 7 years had been Granger. Also quite pathetic he thought.

Still smirking to himself. The broken nose was worth it though, to catch her out like that. She'd looked like a lamb to the slaughter when trapped underneath him, at one point she positively shook, he had felt it. He was sure that this had bought him at least a month of peace as Granger will be avoiding him and trouble like the plague and that would be priceless.

His smirk soon paled and he couldn't help think about her touching his face, he couldn't really remember it, he had drifted off. Perhaps he had missed some blood when he showered, who knows. Anyway it was irrelevant.

Hermione reached her dorm and headed straight for the shower, she needed to bathe and to sober up. She didn't know what hurt more, her head, where her neck had snapped back and hit the wooden doors. Or was it her back, when he'd reached out for her, she had received the blunt force of him which pushed her flatly into the wood. It could have even been her wrist, looking down, letting the water flow over it she could see a clear green tinge forming the shape of 4 fingers across the inside of her wrist above her palm. It pulsed.

No she thought, neither of those hurt the most, it was her pride. Not only had she got it wrong in the meeting, she'd drunkenly confronted the headmaster and basically been responsible for him breaking his nose. Just great she thought, what an idiot.

The next morning, Friday, Hermione skipped breakfast. Her embarrassment was too raw and she knew he'd be there. Thankfully Snape no longer taught so she suspected she could go until supper before seeing him. The lump on her head had formed and produced a dull thud all day, she daren't visit Madam Pomfrey, she couldn't face explaining.

One of the benefits of being a senior was the mixed common room where seniors from all houses could gather and hang out. Ron had invited Hermione earlier in the day to come and watch an inter-house wizard chess tournament. According to Ron, Leo was likely to be a strong player and a good sparring partner for Ron. The game would surely provide plenty of entertainment for the crowd.

Before dinner they all changed out of their robes and into muggle clothes, one of the things that had changed over the summer for Hermione was the way she dressed. Shopping in London with guidance from her very London friends had given her a new look. No more boyish jeans and cardigans, and tonight was the first night her fellow students would see it however.

She had learnt more control over her hair, she embraced its messiness, she flipped her head over, gathered it at the top of her head and twisted. She secured it with a tie. She pulled some random bits down over her face. The messy bun was a very London look.

She pulled on tight indigo jeans, and an equally tight white shirt. The midnight blue against the crisp white made for a striking contrast. She popped her feet into some grey pumps. A slick of mascara, coral blush and gloss and she was ready.

As she approached the great hall, she heard a wolf whistle from the shadows, she paused and out bounded Ron. "Wowszer Hermione" he said in a very keen fashion. "Thank you Ron!" said Hermione rather flamboyantly. She tucked her arm in his and they walked into the great hall, it was a bit late and most students had left by now to make the most of Friday free time.

"Oh golly, doesn't Miss Granger and Mr Weasley look quite the couple" said Minerva. "Oh yes, they do, Hermione certainly has grown into her looks" said Poppy Pomfrey. Bloody unlikely thought Snape, nobody could grow into that electric shock of a mane. Without even looking up he said "for her to be interested in Weasley she must have had a bump on the head" in a rather dismissive and sarcastic tone knowing that is precisely what had happened. The women didn't respond. Only then did he look up and his eyes narrowed, a bump to the head indeed he thought, she did look very different. Very muggle he noticed.

He finished his supper and strided out of the great hall, his eyes glancing in the direction of the remaining students, as he billowed past the Gryffindor table, he noticed a slim hand reach for a glass and could clearly see a very purple wrist. He slowed and turned to the trio and their friends.

"Miss Granger, would you mind seeing me in 10 minutes in my office? I have some head girl business to discuss it won't take long". Snape said very matter of fact, he wasn't asking he was telling. Before she could reply he was off.

Harry "what's that about!? It's free Friday! Can't he wait to see you on Monday!" Sounding rather annoyed. "Yeah, what's so important" said Ron. "Who knows, maybe problem with the rota" said Hermione. She genuinely didn't have a clue but she could hazard a guess it might have something to do with her getting drunk, stomping into his office and having a tantrum.

He had given her the 10 minutes for his own benefit, of course she would have a bruise! Why didn't he think of that. He didn't know his own strength which is why she had hit her head in the first place, of course he'd have grabbed her with force. Far too much force than needed to remove a teenage girls hand from his face. Fool he thought. He was angry at himself and needed to calm down, he headed to his potions store for a remedy. He took longer than he thought, the healing remedy he was looking for had been moved from its original place.

20 minutes later he arrived in his office corridor, he could see her in the dim candle light, she was sitting on the floor outside his office, her knees tucked up and her head leading back against the wall. She didn't hear him approaching, until he was stood right in front of her and said dryly "don't get up on my account Miss Granger" she jumped out of her skin, and cracked her head yet again. He winced on her behalf. She didn't see his reaction, she was too busy groaning and scrambling to her feet as Snape flicked open the doors.

Once inside he handed her a black bottle. "For the bruise on your wrist" he said as he turned back to his desk. "Thank you, but it's fine it doesn't hurt" she said. "I don't care if it hurts Granger, all I care about is that you don't have a very obvious bruise from the grasp of a tight hand around your wrist on show to the world" he spat. "Oh" she said, realisation dawning on her. "Indeed" he said slowly. "How's the nose?" She said. "Fine, thank you" not looking up from his parchment. "If anything it looks a little smaller" he remarked.

Did Snape just make a joke she thought.

He looked up, and smirked at her. Yes he did she thought. She let out a snort.

"And the head?" He said, laying down his quill.

"Like there is a JCB demolishing my brain" she said somewhat pained.

"Impossible Granger, you don't have a brain to demolish, you proved that last night and again this evening" he said with a smirk. She scowled at him. His eyes were dark.

Mustering her bravest voice and straightening herself "You're right, your nose does look smaller, you should be thanking me" she said as she turned to leave.

Good girl he thought to himself, she does have a sense of humour after all.

"Granger..."

She froze.

"Don't let the door hit you on the head on the way out" he said dryly.

She headed downstairs via the prefect bathroom she knew it would be empty as everyone would be at the chess match. She uncorked the potion, it smelt of vanilla. She looked at the bruise, it was rather large she hadn't really paid much attention but she could clearly see where Snape's fingers had been wrapped around her. Judging by the bruise his hands must be huge she thought.

She rubbed it into her wrist and the back of her head - where she had a lump upon a lump. It tingled as she watched the bruise fade, she felt somewhat disappointed. Was that why she hadn't tried to conceal it, because she had liked it being there?

She joined the match, it was Ron verses Leo. Apparently they were playing best of 5, butterbeers were being passed around and Hermione politely declined. The gryffindors were supporting Ron obviously but Leo had quite a mixed fan group mainly slytherin with female Hufflepuff and ravenclaw's. Unsurprising Hermione thought, he was very handsome.

There was one chair, on the slytherin side not too far from Leo. Hermione took her seat. "Mione! What are you doing, don't support him, come and cheer for me!" Said Ron as he pondered over his next move. "I'm not supporting him I'm just sitting down Ron!" Said a defiant Hermione. Leo looked at her and made a sad face, she mouthed 'sorry' and gave an apologetic smile.

The game turned more raucous, the noise grew. They were on their final match both boys had each one two games. Hermione had given in and was on her third butterbeer and she had turned her support to Leo who was entertaining the crowd with his flamboyant French curses and turn of phrases. Both boys wherein good spirits despite the fierce competition, probably something to do with the five butterbeers Hermione thought.

Before the final match Leo had got down on one knee and offered Hermione his slytherin scarf as a battle souvenir, which Hermione graciously accepted and draped it around her knew. It smelt of Leo, and reminded her of Ryan. She knew he was doing this to rile Ron and distract him, she only hoped it wouldn't work as she really did want Ron to win.

The game ended and Ron had won, Leo was gracious in his defeat. Hailing Ron the king of chess, which Ron relishing in! It was midnight and they knew they had 15 minutes to get back to their own common rooms.

Leo approached Hermione, she assumed in search of his scarf. She was just about to remove it when he said in a very French accent, "walk with me?" He lead Hermione out of the communal common room and headed for the long way back to Gryffindor tower.

It wasn't long before small talk turned into kissing, Hermione had missed London life and Leo was just as good as Ryan possibly better. She had initiated it, he seemed quite shocked. No doubt he'd been told about the old Hermione.

He had a way of caressing her tongue with his, she pulled him round the corner into a dark alcove. Little did she know she had just pulled them into someone's sight.

Straining to see, Snape could see the French boy drooling quite literally over some girl, he couldn't make out who but could see the emerald of her slytherin scarf.

The boy doesn't waste much time he thought. He wasn't one to disrupt that kind of fun, he wasn't that much of a boring bat. He waited for a moment hoping they would cool it off in their own time.

He watched as the slytherin girl, who was clearly rather forward in her advances on the boy. She had pulled the French boy towards her, and she found her back against the wall, Snape couldn't see her face, all he could see was her dragging her hands down his back.

The wall touched her tender head and she groaned into Leo's mouth. It was the groan that sent Leo clearly into ravishing mode.

Snape rolled his eyes, silly boy he thought and loudly paced over to the pair. They hadn't noticed, the boy was too engrossed and the girl was far too concerned with keeping the boys attention.

"Ahem" coughed Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking at the cuticles on his nails, "will you two lovesick slytherins please remove yourself from each other". He said sounding rather bored. He could think of many ways he'd rather be spending his Friday evening than separating two lovesick teenagers.

Leo jumped back from Hermione leaving her in full view of Snape.

"Well" he said, ensuring his surprise was heard. With raised eyebrows he was staring intently at the pair. "In fact not two slytherins at all, but a slytherin and a Gryffindor head girl, how scandalous" he said dryly.

He made it sound so dirty Hermione thought.

Leo began to speak "headmaster, it was me, my fault" in thick French sounding English. "Silence" he spat. "I don't know what goes on in Drumstrang but in Hogwarts we don't grope females in corridors young man" his voice was low, he glanced at Hermione.

She wanted to die.

"Olivier get out of my sight, as your head of house I will deal with you later" he drawled.

Hermione was surprised, he hadn't raised his voice. Yet.

Leo hesitated, feeling obliged to stay with Hermione. "Oh for PITY sake Olivier, she doesn't need a bloody white knight, this one here" he said pointing at Hermione "has been up to no good since she first walked through those great big sodding doors, and she has coped perfectly fine without your protection, NOW GET BACK TO YOUR DORM" he roared. Leo didn't need to be told twice. Snape watched him half jog around the corridor.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Hermione who looked rooted to the spot.

"Your head of house can deal with you in the morning, get out of my sight" he said in a dangerous voice that begged her not to argue, a voice which told her explicitly he was one word away from losing it with her.

"GO" he barked.

She didn't heed the warning.

"What?" She said. He could hear confusion and surprise echoed in her voice. Not to mention the distinct smell of alcohol on her breath.

Snape shook his head, she just couldn't leave it.

Letting Minerva deal with her was the kinder thing for the girl. Snape knew he would come down on her like a ton of bricks. He wasn't sure why, the last 72hrs had been challenging but nothing he couldn't deal with. But this felt like the final straw.

He grabbed her elbow harshly. She could have another bruise for all he cared. She was lucky he wasn't dragging her by the scruff of the neck he thought. He wasn't going to have this conversation in public.

He escorted her up the flight of stairs and down the corridor. The wooden double doors to his office flew open in advance of them reaching them and he cast her roughly inside.

"SIT" he commanded.

She did, she could hardly breathe, she had a stitch, he had walked so quickly to his office she almost had to jog to keep up. She squeezed her elbow, she could feel the tightness from where his hand had gripped her.

He disappeared into his chambers and appeared without his robes wearing just a black shirt and trousers. The shirt was open at the neck. He needed to give himself time to calm down.

He sat behind his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a cigar. He chopped the end off, placed it in his mouth, struck a match and took a long draw before exhaling and shaking out the match. He held the cigar between his teeth, he reached for a crystal tumbler and poured.

Hermione noted the large measure. He caught her looking at the glass "none for you Granger, judging by your performance you've had quote enough Dutch courage for one night". Hermione blushed, wondered how much he'd seen of her with Leo.

There was silence, he drew on the cigar twice more and took a drink.

"Let me tell you something" he began. His eyes were onyx black. "If you carry on like this then we are going to fall out" he said quietly.

He looked at her, she was still wearing the slytherin scarf. He ought to choke her with it, carrying on with a boy in a corridor was highly distasteful, didn't she realise, it wouldn't take long for tongues to wag and opinions to form. He was doing her a favour.

He could see it now "Gryffindor war princess fucks French slytherin god". He drew in a long sneered breath at the thought, it bothered him.

"Take that fucking scarf off!" He hissed.

She knew he was angry, he didn't usually curse, why didn't she just go when he had given her the chance. She didn't know. She fumbled at her neck, she had forgotten she was wearing it, she blushed crimson.

He stood up, glass in hand, and drew on his cigar. He began to pace. She sat, her eyes didn't follow him.

Minutes passed, five tense minutes.

He stopped, directly behind her. She could hear him exhaling the smoke. He bent over at the torso and sought out her ear ready for his words.

She could smell him, sandalwood, firewhiskey and smoke. A combination of smells not out of place in a dark club in Soho. Momentarily she was take back in her memories of carefree nights in London. She took in a sharp breath and held it.

Then he began. He spoke softly but with dark venom "green really isn't your colour Granger, neither in the form of a scarf or a slytherin boy, I suggest in future you refrain from being draped in either, particularly in public" he said darkly.

Hermione burned with fury, she half turned to him in her chair, with a scowl to match his best. How dare he. Their faces practically touched, he didn't move or respond to her shift in position.

She hoped this would back him off, she was angry, he knew nothing about her! And certainly nothing about her track record in seducing boys. Clearly her ability to make him uncomfortable was lacking, she knew what she had to, so she dug deep.

She responded with "perhaps you are right headmaster, perhaps I am not suited to slytherin boys... Maybe I ought to try a slytherin man instead, I hear Lucius has always been keen to take an interest in me, perhaps you'd facilitate an introduction...?" She said softly and innocently.

He paused. His black eyes bore into her. She smirked and turned to face ahead.

He saw the edge of her mouth curl before him.

Before he knew it, he had reached for the hair at the back of her head and grabbed it. He pulled it taught, her neck straining as he brought her head down backwards.

"My how we've changed" he growled, his lips grazing her ear.

She moaned ever so softly. She couldn't help it, her body failed her.

"All grown up, so fancy your chances with Lucius do you?" His voice wrasped against her ear. "Perhaps I shall let him know, then PERHAPS I ought to throw you to the dirty dog myself" he roared.

He was angry. So angry. For one how could she say what she just did, she knew of Lucius' track record with women and he was not a kind man. And two how had he not seen this coming, his reaction confirmed what he had suspected the night she broke his nose. He was attracted to her and he suspected by that soft purr of hers as he'd reprimanded her just now, that the feeling was mutual.

He let go of her hair. "Get the fuck out, I'm done with you" he said softly but with no room for negotiation.

She was far too shocked to argue, she got up and did as she was told. As soon as she was the other side of the closed doors she breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

She had left. He returned to his desk. His cigar had gone out he struck a match and relit the remainder of the smoke, he took a deep drawl and sank the remaining glass of firewhiskey.

He thought she had but now he was sure she had changed. Why, he wondered. What had triggered it.

He'd seen her brave but not like this. Not goading, not so defiant. Insufferable, yes. Fierce, of course. But this was the behaviour of a young woman who was very sure of herself.

He pondered. His eyes dark.

He stood up and headed to his chambers. It was near 1.30am in the morning. He stripped and climbed into bed, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

He couldn't shake the words she had uttered in such sweet tones about Lucius. A man who made no attempt to hide he wanted her. Severus knew it was for no other reason than she was Hermione Granger.

Severus tossed.

Granger didn't realise that the man she had jested about wouldn't think twice about tying her up, using her and discarding her. Severus like Lucius but he could not condone how he treated women, Granger knew how he felt about that aspect of Lucius' character. And yet she used that as her defence against him.

A low growl formed in his throat. "Bitch" he said before taking up his sleeping position on his left side.

Hermione sneaked into her dorm, she cast a silencing charm around her bed. She slid out of her clothes and slipped into bed. She produced a glass of water and sank it in almost one go. Her mouth was terribly dry.

She lay back, head on the pillow staring at the red velvet overhang of the 4 poster bed.

Trying to work it out. Of course he was angry he'd caught her with Leo, she was head girl, and she was caught in a compromising position. She could see how that could damage the school, how that could damage Snape's reputation as headmaster.

But he'd almost been unable to tell her off, he want to refer her to her head of house.

She cast her mind back to what he said, about boys. Did he really mean it was slytherin boys she couldn't handle? Or did he mean all boys? She didn't know. She couldn't think.

She was becoming frustrated with trying to decipher the nights events and frustratingly tossed over onto her right side. She glanced at the clock, 1.57am.

What she did know was that what she had said about Lucius to Snape had been out of order. It had been bold of course, and it had worked. But even now, the thought of Lucius anywhere near her turned her skin ice cold. She knew Lucius had been interested in her for gains none other than his own, he never tried to hide it.

Remembering the force in Snape's voice telling her he'd throw her to Lucius himself remained with her some what.

It wasn't a threat he had made. He had said it to counter her boldness. Snape had said it to force her to imagine what it would be like to be turned over to Lucius. Snape was right he was a dirty dog and he had succeeded as she was already regretting her words so soon after speaking them.

She turned over softly and closed her eyes.

A weekend and 3 school days passed where except for meals neither of them encountered one and other.

Hermione had purposefully kept out of his way, if she spotted him in the corridor she turned and went the other way.

Just as well, as Hermione had heard Snape had been in a foul mood deducting a grand total of 200 points in 5 days. Hermione couldn't help feel somewhat guilty, recognising she was probably at the foundation of his foul mood and her fellow student were bearing the brunt.

Their avoidance was coming to a scheduled end for Thursday evening was the Prefect Committee meeting. At 7pm they all met in the headmasters office.

This was the first full meeting of the new team and naturally Hermione had some points she wanted to discuss but she was planning to keep her participation to a minimum.

She realised her and Malfoy were to be sat either side of Snape. Deep joy she thought. All the senior prefects filed in, just as she was about to write a note in the margin of her schedule she looked up briefly and caught a flash of jet black hair. Her jaw dropped, it wasn't Snape it was Leo.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of Leo who was shortly followed by Snape.

Snape gave her a dark fiery warning stare, she closed her mouth and her head shot down.

Her thoughts turned to Leo. What. On. Earth. Is. He. Doing. Here.

She scanned the named list of senior prefects, no Leo Olivier. She was baffled. She just hoped to god this didn't have anything to do with last Friday.

Snape started the meeting off, announcing Draco had a short piece to say which hadn't been in the schedule.

Oh gawd she thought. The heat was radiating off of her. She held her breath.

Malfoy stood up "Headmaster, Granger, Prefects, it gives me great pleasure to welcome Leo Olivier as a senior prefect. Some of you may know Leo joined slytherin from Drumstrang, and he is being awarded title of senior prefect at Hogwarts due to his service to quidditch which I am sure you will hear more about from Leo" he said rather proudly as if he were talking about his own sons achievements.

Harry and Ron were nudging each other throughout Malfoy's speech. Hermione was shooting them warning glares to behave.

Leo stood up. Oh god thought Hermione, surely he isn't going to give an acceptance speech...

"Bonjour!" Said Leo triumphantly and began his speech, it ended after 3 minutes but it felt like 20!

She could feel the disdain coming from Snape. She could have died, and funnily enough not for the first time as a result of Leo's actions. This was becoming somewhat of a habit she thought.

When he'd closed his speech with 'he'd really enjoyed getting to know people at Hogwarts' he'd winked at her. Her mouth dropped open in both embarrassment and amusement. What a Casanova she thought, typical French. Everyone clapped and giggled until Snape rose. She had a distinct feeling her amusement would be short lived but her embarrassment would carry forth...

"Mr Olivier, thank you for that fascinating speech" Snape said sarcastically. "That reminds me, I have something of yours" he said sharply. His eyes like midnight. He reached into his desk drawer and retrieved an emerald green scarf and threw it in Leo's direction.

Leo oblivious to Snape's point simply said "Merci Sir" and grinned at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't look at Leo she simply closed her journal, discarding anything she had planned to say for she was not going to be drawing any attention to herself from Snape during this meeting. She was glad she was sat at his side, at least she wouldn't lock eyes with him.

She hadn't paid much attention to what was being discussed if she were being honest. She was too busy casting her mind back to the last time she were here. She could hardly help it, Snape's scent lingered in the room and it remind her of him speaking in her ear.

The meeting finished, with everyone set-up and clear on their duties that weekend. The Prefects were busiest at the weekend as the school had skeleton staff. This weekend was mainly the monitoring of Free Friday and the Saturday late afternoon quidditch match against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and the subsequent after parties.

They all trickled out, Leo caught up with her half way down the corridor from the headmasters office. He had the scarf in his hand, "hey, I thought you had this' Leo said as he raised the scarf. "Ehr no, I must have dropped it in the corridor" she replied, thinking that sounded so pathetic.

She heard a loud dark fake cough form somewhere behind her and she didn't need to turn her head to know who had been responsible. She carried on walking. Clearly it had been as pathetic as it sounded to her.

She was annoyed. What had Snape expected her to say, to Leo 'oh yeah, I did, but my headmaster ordered me to take it off because he said wearing green and shagging a slytherin wouldn't suit me'. She tutted under her breath at the thought letting out a small sigh.

She had intended to go with Leo and the boys to the mutual common room but half way there she decided against it. All she wanted was a long hot soak in the bath, hearing Snape's remark albeit a childish fake cough to indicate her lies had put her off socialising. So she turned and doubled back through the line of students and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

Just as she was approaching the final corridor before the stairs she could see a dark billow heading towards her, he really did walk at the speed of light. She ignored him, she'd spent the best part of 5 days taking extra unnecessary steps all around the castle to avoid him. She was over that now.

She was still livid, everyone knew she had been wearing Leo's scarf that night, and for 3 nights after Leo had been in detention. It didn't take a rocket scientist to come to the conclusion that one, if not both of them had been caught out and not retuned to their dorms before the curfew.

As she came within three feet of him, he tipped his head in her direction in a courteous nod. She drew him a death stare, confirming to him she hadn't forgotten his little game with the scarf.

She had passed him successfully or so she thought, but he'd turned and swooped on her, catching her upper right arm spinning her to face him.

"Behave" he growled in a low voice leaning down to meet her eyes.

She shrugged him off and raised both her eyebrows. He was impressed, but it didn't show.

"Perhaps you ought to heed your own advice" she spat at him taking a step forward.

He drew himself up to his full height, he has a good foot taller than her.

She was directly underneath him.

"The scarf, now everyone knows I was with him, that we were caught" she said pointedly. "I thought you were concerned about me getting a reputation, we'll I've probably got that now so I may as well as just shagged him there and then" she had anger in her tone.

The tone of her voice was getting higher and higher. He was glad he'd cast a silent silencing charm as he approached her. She was so predictable.

"Not to mention your childish cough, what was I supposed to say!?"

"Oh actually Leo no, I did have it. But I left it in the headmasters office after he told me I wasn't good enough to fuck a slytherin boy let alone a slytherin man, he finished that discussion off by pulling my hair which distracted me somewhat and I forgot to pick up your sodding scarf" she growled at him, she was very angry.

She turned and strided off, she didn't care what he had to say.

"Now, now Granger, such foul language is deeply unattractive in a young woman" he called silkily as she turned and headed up the stairs.

What a bastard. He was enjoying this she thought.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she headed up the stairs. What an utter bastard, an utter sexy bastard she thought.

He resumed his walk down the corridor smirking rather smugly.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 changed at the end, apologies this won't happen again, I just couldn't get the muse right! don't hex me!**

Snape woke early on Saturday morning, he'd had a peaceful sleep, not entirely undisturbed his mind had drifted to her often. He woke refreshed.

He headed down to the great hall for breakfast. He spotted Potter and Weasley but there was no sign of Granger at the Gryffindor table. It was late he remembered, maybe he'd missed her. He strode to the teachers table when he heard it.

Her stifled laugh.

His head instinctively knew where to look. He could tell by the direction of the sound. His eyes fell on the slytherin table, the two of them were laughing over an article in the daily prophet.

His good mood evaporated in an instant. She hadn't even noticed him enter.

He poured himself a mug of coffee and buttered some toast. Still she hadn't noticed him.

They looked very comfortable, he could hear him talking in French. He was reading her the French version of the daily prophet. He slammed his mug down. Olivier glanced up, she did not.

Smug French Fuck he thought.

As he was talking to professor slughorn, and when he glanced back at the slytherin table they were gone. He downed his cutlery, got up and billowed through the great hall like a bear with a sore head.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day.

Hermione spotted Snape at the quidditch match he was in the teachers box. It was the first time she had seen him that day.

He was dressed in a thick black outer robe, his eyes were following the game. Both Leo and Hermione had arrived 5 minutes after the start, she had insisted he would need warmer clothes and should go back to his dorm and change before they went to the pitch. Leo wasn't used to watching quidditch in September in Scotland!

The game was in the early stages, and Ron was being the bookie and taking bets. He asked Hermione who she thought would win. "I don't know Ron!" She said. Leo reached in his pocket and pulled out 3 galleons, and yelled "Ravenclaw". Everyone erupted in laughter drawing attention to their group and Hermione could only agree with him. She nodded at Ron. Patting Leo on the back somewhat sympathetically. Her actions didn't go unnoticed.

The betting in the senior stand had got quite heated, the teams were neck and neck. Leo kept turning to Hermione's ear saying "if I win, my winnings are yours". He really was Casanova she chuckled.

The game ended and sure enough Ravenclaw won, and Leo announced a celebration in the shared common room. He was great at conjuring a crowd! On the way out through the stands Hermione shivered as the north wind picked up. Before she knew it, she had a familiar slytherin scarf draped round her neck and an unfamiliar hand around her waist.

She relaxed her head into him, it felt good to be wanted. It was short lived, Ron was beckoning Leo to collect his winning. 15 galleons apparently - this was going to be some party. She rolled her eyes playfully and pounded Leo on the chest saying "go!" And he scampered off.

She pulled her hands around her feeling the chill when suddenly she felt someone fall into step with her. A soft dark voice said "I've told you that shade of green isn't your colour Miss granger".

"Humph" she snorted.

"It's just a scarf!" she said dismissively.

"Indeed, but who was to say I was referring to the scarf" he said, barely a whisper.

In an instant he turned and strode in the direction of the castle, leaving her face full of confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

The party was due to start at 7pm, and Hermione didn't feel like supper, given that she had gorged on various candies and snacks at the match.

So she skipped the great hall and she headed upstairs to the girls dorm, Hermione decided she would have a long bath and a pamper session.

She locked the prefects bathroom and filled the tub with lavender bubbles. Now that she was much more confident with what she was doing when it came to her hair and makeup, she found she actually enjoyed taking time over her appearance. Something she had never felt.

She slipped into the deep bath and her mind drifted, she quickly found herself thinking back to the night of the prefect meeting, he had definitely singled her out, but had she been imagining things in the corridor. Was he being quite flirtatious with her? She was sure he was. But more to the point was she flirting back with him?

He wasn't good looking, tall and dark certainly, but handsome? No. She'd known him for 7 years, he had never acted like this to her once. But then he had never been her headmaster. He was her teacher. And as a teacher, he was nothing but harsh on her. Sometimes unbearably so, and certainly never praising her for her work. Instead naming her an insufferable-know-it-all. Which stuck.

She shaved her legs, underarms and tidied her pubic area. She preferred to use muggle method of a sharp razor than magic. Then she washed and conditioned her hair. She stood up in the bath, letting herself drip dry momentarily before stepping out and wrapping herself in a luxurious cream bath towel.

She dried her hair, she had found an ingenious invention in London, called GHD hair straighteners. A heated hair tool which managed the impossible - to tame her frizz, but sadly they weren't permitted in Hogwarts. She knew she would suffer withdrawals given she had become accustomed to straight thick hair and so she devised a spell. Although it worked just as well, it wasn't as pleasant and it felt like an enraged two year old was pulling on her hair straight each time she cast the spell.

With her hair done she set about doing her make-up, a light cast of foundation, with cream eye shadow, adding a darker brown in the crease. She finished her look with smokey grey liner, a thick slick of mascara and a swipe of pink gloss. Finishing with a spritz of dusky vanilla scent.

She crossed to her wardrobe, even now when she opened her own wardrobe she was shocked. She laughed to herself. This time last year she wouldn't have cared less what she wore, but this year was different.

She reached for black skinny jeans, and a royal blue tank-top. A top which fitted her very well if she recalled, and a pair of patent pumps.

She dressed quickly, she had forgotten the time, and headed down the communal common room where she met Harry and Ron at the bottom of the stairs. Ron gawped and Harry nudged him. "God sake Ron, get used to it!" Harry said whilst digging him in the ribs. "Er Yeah" said Ron, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

Behind her, she felt someone's presence and it was confirmed with two arms snaked around her waist from behind "magnifique" was mumbled behind her in a thick French accent and she felt her feet lift off the ground. She squeaked, laughing. Harry and Ron were snickering.

"Put her down Olivier, you don't know where she's been" came a dark sneer from just inside the great hall. Snape exited not stopping. Leo gently let go of Hermione, nodding in Snape's direction, the wind had clearly been taken out of Leo's sails.

"You'd better be careful" said Ron "he's a right boring bat!". The four of them walked into the common room, Hermione looked over her shoulder hoping to give him a look to express she was not happy at him deflating the moment, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The party went well, there was plenty to butterbeer, lots of music and more betting. The boys were particularly enjoying themselves and Hermione found she was too. It reminded her of London times.

Around 11pm, the crowed thinned and soon it was her, Leo, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Cho. They talked and laughed, Leo told them of Drumstrang which was clearly more liberal than Hogwarts. Hermione of all people felt somewhat jealous of the liberal French ways.

Ron had managed to sneak a bottle of firewhiskey and they shared it among the 6 of them. Hermione found herself sharing the chesterfield sofa with Leo, he had one leg up and she was sitting between his legs and leaning back on his chest. He draped his hands over her shoulders, and entwined his hands in hers.

The firewhiskey was fast approaching half empty and Ron and Lavender had made their excuses and were shortly followed by Harry and Cho. Leo whispered "we must go, soon it will be curfew. I don't want detention".

Hermione sat up and turned her body in his grasp, reaching up to his neck, she began kissing him. Which soon lead to a passionate exchange of tongues. They rolled off the sofa onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

Hermione wasn't too sure how long had passed, how long they had been kissing and stroking but she looked at Leo who was on his back and she lay in the crook of his arm. "5 minutes, then we will go" she whispered. He nodded silently, his eyes already closed.

It was 2.15am.

Snape was doing his nightly patrol. He could hear voices in the adjacent corridor on the ground floor.

Filch was talking loudly to McGonagall. "Professor, I am sure there are students in the communal common room, I saw the light under the door. Mrs Norris tells me there are two, a boy and a girl" he screeched. "Well Argus leave it to me and I will deal with them" said an insistent MaGonagall. They stormed off in search of the two offending students.

Snape whipped round and headed for a passage that would lead him into the common room via a secret entrance. He just knew it would be her and that French boy. What was she playing at!? He thought.

He slipped in to the room silently, and stopped abruptly, his heart thudded in his chest. He was looking down at the pair, she was draped over him, fully clothed, but draped none the less. The boy looked positively passed out. How unsurprising he thought.

Hermione dozed, she was sure could hear voices and footsteps, she glanced at the door. She could see the shadows of feet ready poised to enter the room. She shot up on her hands and knees.

Suddenly from behind, Hermione felt a strong purposeful grasp snare her waist and a large hand closed harshly over her mouth. She tried to scream, but she couldn't make a sound.

She felt her body being pulled onto her feet until it was housed in a strong embrace. She felt the darkness increase around her. She was being dragged backwards, disappearing out of the light of the common room, into a dark alcove and she had no idea who had her.

She kicked furiously. She felt the grasp get tighter and tighter. She couldn't breathe. She was starting to panic. She made valiant attempts to bite the hand that covered her mouth, but was unsuccessful.

"shhhhhhhhh" she heard vibrate softly in her ear. "shhhhh" he said


	9. Chapter 9

**a short chapter but appropriate, plus I think I've been spoiling you, welcome followers and favouritites, I'd lurve your reviews, remember they feed the muse!**

Snape had pulled them back as far as they could go. He cast an invisibility charm.

She recognised that voice instantly, it was him. Her heart pounded, her breathing laboured. She could feel him pressed against her back, the thick wool sleeve of his robe grated against the flesh of her midriff where her top had risen. His grip refused to slacken around her waist. He held her tight.

He was breathing deeply into her hair.

The door swung open, the lights flashed on.

She could hear McGonnagall, yelling for Leo to get up. He replied in French. He was clearly confused. She could see his reflection in the mirror. One hand in his thick black hair scratching his scalp, he looked around the room, looking very confused and dazed. He was looking for her.

She groaned with guilt. Snape's hand pressed her lips to her teeth hard in response.

All she could hear was Snape's breathing and the pounding of her heart.

She watched Filch escort Leo out. "Your head of house will hear of this Mr Olivier, be sure of that" she heard in a loud pointed Scottish accent.

The door shut, the lights extinguished.

Severus hadn't realised how tense she was until the door had shut and she went limp in his arms.

He pulled her closer to him, he was practically spooning her, he could feel her arse in his crotch.

He pushed his face further into her hair "not a word" he growled so low she could hardly hear him. He knew the staff might still be near the wall and they could potentially hear them if she made a noise.

He slackened the hand over her mouth. She instinctively went to respond with "yes" to his instruction but there was no sound all she could taste was the salt of his hand. She licked her lips, grazing his palm with her tongue as she did. He dug his fingers into her hip, jerking her bottom into what she was sure was a solid thick hard on. She gulped.

"You. Are. In. A. World. Of. Trouble." He hissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**welcome new followers, happy valentines day! Thank you existing followers! This is my gift to you. Enjoy. Feedback welcome ***

Hermione could feel his chest rising and falling, he wasn't out of breath he was raging. He was breathing like a dragon onto her neck. Snape was still holding her tight.

She daren't move. Daren't try to release herself from his vice grip. She didn't want to.

She exhaled deep and long. Relief flooded her, she dropped her head back onto his. She relaxed and started taking deeper, more controlled breaths.

Severus could hear her breaths calming, unlike his. He didn't think he'd ever breathe normally again. He was risking everything to save her insufferable neck. They weren't out of the danger zone yet. He still had to get them out of the secret passage.

He knew she couldn't risk returning to her dorm, he imagined Filch would be on red alert as Mrs Norris had indicated to him that there was a boy and a girl, and yet only one had been discovered. Knowing Filch he would be determined to snare the remaining stray student.

"Just listen, don't talk and do not question me" he spoke softly in her ear. "Understood?"

"Uh huh" Hermione backed up with a nod.

"In a moment I'm going to release you, and you're going to follow me closely" he spoke clinically. "We're going to turn, heading out of this passage, and immediately turn left, to take the staircase above the dungeons" he said, in what she remembered was his best instructional teaching voice.

She snorted and shook wondering if he'd tell her to turn to page 394.

He sneered jerking her into him, she gasped.

"Restrain your self and concentrate!" He spat. "We will then head straight to my office, you won't be returning to Gryffindor tower this evening, it's too dangerous".

"Come!" With that he released her from his grasp, grabbed her by the hand and they were off. She did everything he had told her.

She had never been so relieved to see his office doors.

He flung the doors open and billowed in, she closed them softly behind them.

Immediately he began unbuttoning his robes, he discarded them in a heap onto one of the sofas. He headed for his chambers. The door slammed shut.

Shit Hermione thought. He was livid. As soon as they had entered Snape's office she could feel the rage radiating off of him.

She crossed the room, she picked up his robes, they were much heavier than they looked. She could smell the sandalwood on them, she hung them up on the coat stand.

She didn't know what to do, she looked around his office and spotted the lounge area at the back. Which had shelves of books and a roaring fire. She wandered over, examining each spine. Interesting collection she thought. Entirely predictable though, potions and dark arts mainly.

She heard a door open. "Make yourself at home why don't you" he sneered. His eyes were as black as the night.

She crossed the lounge in front of him and perched on the sofa looking at him. Snape had clearly bathed judging by his wet hair. He was wearing the same black trousers he had worn the other evening but this time he paired them with a bright white shirt - he had rolled the sleeves up and she could see his forearms and wiry arm hair. The definition of his chest was visible where the shirt buttons strained slightly. He had a slim waist, and the shirt was tucked in tight to meet his trouser waist band.

She glanced to his hand, he was holding the neck of an unopened wine bottle.

"I had been saving this for a special occasion" he drawled as he crossed the room to a drinks tray retrieving too large goblets. He held up the bottle of wine. It looked expensive and the bottle was clearly dusty from storage.

"No better occasion to celebrate, than the occasion of still having a FUCKING job. If I'd have been caught getting you out of that little tryst with that pathetic French boy I would have been sacked!" he glowered at her, slamming the bottle down on his desk.

He didn't take his eyes off of her, she turned and fled for the door. She couldn't take anymore she really had screwed up.

"STOP" he commanded. "You can not leave, and besides I haven't finished with you yet". He said in a voice with so much depth she closed her eyes and turned around.

She slowly opened her eyes to face him. "I'm sorry, OK" she said with conviction.

"Sit" he barked motioning to the sofa. "Or would you prefer the rug in front of the fire?" he said dryly and rhetorically.

She sat on the sofa crossed legged feeling very vulnerable.

He passed her a glass of red wine. Her ordeal had brought her back to a very sober state. She could do with this drink.

"Thanks" she murmured. She took a slow slip. He was standing in front of her, watching intently. "Mmmm lovely" she said.

"Italian before you ask, which you will" Snape said smugly.

He pulled a high winged chair over so he was facing her.

He sat, and crossed his right leg over his left. Hermione noticed he was wearing jet black English brogues.

"Don't ever put me in that situation again, do you hear me?" He said not taking his eyes off of her.

She was mute, she nodded. Good Severus thought, she's taking this seriously. He drank.

"Traditionally I would give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you understand your erroneous ways, but to remind you, to ensure you do not ever forget: consuming firewhiskey to the point of intoxication, and ignoring curfew to have late night trysts is entirely unacceptable from any student, but from my head girl it is deplorable, do I make myself clear?" He said with a thin lipped hiss.

Hermione nodded. His words rang in her head.

They drank in silence Severus didn't take his eyes off of her. He was thinking a lot of things he shouldn't be. His mind was thinking how good it had felt to hold her so close, he had held her tight to restrain her initially, and then it was to reassure her, but for Severus it soon turned into carnal desire to sooth her, to have her and his body was telling him he had to take advantage of the opportunity to feel her close, it could be his only chance. His body had responded like any hot bloodied male's would. He was sure she had felt it. How could she not have. Especially when she had licked his palm he had lost his steely control and thrust his hard erection against her arse in response. At that moment he had wanted nothing more than to impale her on his cock.

Severus was conscious she hadn't spoken, "The bathroom, can be found inside my chambers it's a single door on the adjacent wall if you wish" he said matter of fact, Severus had felt his cock stir from his thoughts, he needed some time to compose himself. His trousers would not hide a full on hard on, which if he continued to stare at her he knew would come.

She rose and made her way to the mahogany door leading to his chambers.

Snape called to her "there are three potions next to the sink take what you need."

She tepidly entered his chambers. They were massive, easily twice the size of her dorm. A large bedroom with 3 closed doors.

Hermione looked around the room...

Greys and dark drowns on the walls - naturally.

Four poster mahogany bed - painfully obvious. She rolled her eyes.

Large painting of a fit looking chestnut thoroughbred stallion - surprising.

Huge fireplace - standard.

Thick gold cotton jacquard bedcovers - she would have guessed green.

A vast wardrobe - how many black robes did one headmaster need?

Full length mirror - why? He always looked the same.

She glanced for the door to the bathroom, she spotted the single door opposite she didn't want to spend too much time analysing his chambers.

Opening the door she was wowed. It was not what she expected. It was minimalist but warm and welcoming.

The walls and floor were a yellowy cream marble, in the middle stood a massive bath on 8 clawed legs. To the left a large shower complex, housed floor to ceiling in clear glass. Out of everything the shower surprised her the most, showering was a very muggle concept. No wonder he had the ability to get washed so quickly when he disappeared. You didn't often see a shower in a wizard's chambers, she certainly wouldn't have expected to see one in Snape's that's for sure.

She crossed to the sink, it was vast and rectangle. She spotted the three vials.

She read the labels...

"Revver-upper" check, she'd down that.

"Bruise salve" the same Snape had given her for her wrist except in potion format not cream. She drank it, she didn't know if she had bruises but she suspected Snape's vice grip would probably be the cause of some discomfort to tomorrow.

"After event" she didn't recognise this, she picked it up and read the label on the back.

She would recognise that spikey slim scrawl anywhere:

"For naughty minxes who shag French slytherin boys"

"Bastard" she snorted, she couldn't help but laugh. It was a morning after potion, bespoke it would seem. Very funny.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror her mascara was smudged, she could see the shower complex over her shoulders. It beckoned her. Well after all she was stuck here, she doubted she was going to get any sleep. She was sure he wouldn't mind her having a shower.

She stripped and turned the shower on. It had four lazy overhead jets that cascaded water like a waterfall, she stepped inside. It was charmed to adjust to just the right temperature. There were two fixed mid height jets and one portable. It was the perfect design. She made a mental note to allow Snape to plan her bathroom in her first house.

Severus heard the shower, he wasn't surprised, by the end of the night she had looked like shit.

He leaned against his chamber door, arms folded. She only had the clothes she had been wearing to the party. When he was sure she would be engrossed in the water of the shower, he let himself into his chambers crossing immediately to his wardrobe and then back to his bed.

He laid out a fresh white cotton shirt.

Severus returned to the lounge and sat down, he knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight, sadly not for the reason he would have liked. His cock stirred at the thought of her wearing his shirt, he groaned, she'd never be interested in him, not like that. She clearly preferred the likes of the French boy.

Hermione was enjoying the shower, the cascading water was hitting all of her tired muscles. The glass was clouded with thick steam. She was glad she had taken the bruise salve, judging by the tenderness she had little doubt she would have one or two bruises tomorrow. She remembered his grip around her, she'd never imagined him as strong. He's certainly not the type to work out but nevertheless he had held her incredibly tight.

As she let the water rinse over her face she could taste the days salt being washed away. She immediately remembered the taste of his hand, how unintentional it had been to taste him. Remembering his reaction to her tongue and how he had pulled her back, it was then that she had felt his hard cock press against her. It felt very sizeable even through his robes.

She groaned closing her eyes. She reached for the portable jet, all she had to do was think of her intentions and the spray changed to a light pulsating stream of water. She parted her legs and placed one hand firmly on the glass.

Moving the jet between her legs, she was at that crucial point, as her mind surrendered she saw a cascade of memories; Snape hissing "fucking damnation" in her ear the night he broke his nose, his teeth grating on her ear as he pulled her hair, and him thrusting his erection against her arse earlier.

She moaned so hard she didn't make a sound, she had nothing left and so she sank to the floor, dragging her hand partially down the glass of the shower.

She exited the shower feeling so much better for it - the shower and the climax.

She grabbed a small cream towel and wrapped her hair tight and then a large fluffy one for her body, it was hard to imagine Snape wrapped in this. It seemed almost too soft.

She turned the handle on the door, and the remaining potion "after event" caught her eye. She emptied it down the sink, and kept a hold of the empty vial.

Entering his bedroom she wondered if she could raid his wardrobe for something to wear, she stopped spotting the shirt.

She picked it up, it felt expensive, she looked at the label 'Savile Row'. She'd ask him about that later she thought.

Hermione paused, she debated whether to put on her underwear. She decided not, she felt incredibly cleansed from the shower she didn't want to spoil it. Buttoning it from the bottom up, skipping the first button and the two leading to the collar. It felt gorgeous against her skin. She turned to the mirror. The shirt skimmed her upper thighs. She pulled the towel from her hair, it was damp and wavy.

She padded across the bedroom. She opened the door, the lights were dim, the fire hissed lowly. She saw Snape was asleep, he was slouched down, his head was resting on the back of the sofa, his mouth had fallen open slightly. She paused and looked at him. He looked very different when he was relaxed, his lips looked soft, his skin clear.

She glanced at the half drunk glass of wine in his hand, it was almost ready to fall to the floor. She reached for the goblet and gently pried it out of his hand, desperately hoping not to wake him. He must be exhausted, no wonder. She felt a pang of guilt. She drank down the remaining wine in the glass. She glanced at the clock. 3.42am.

The fire was dying out, she picked up a log and tossed it into the fire place. Happy that the fire had received the fresh log well and was taking hold she turned around. He was awake and he was staring at her.

Severus had imagined her in his expensive muggle shirt but nothing could have prepared him for this. She had wavy damp hair, the shirt hung flawlessly. The fire lit her beautifully, he could see the outline of her body through the shirt, which effortlessly skimmed her golden thighs. He was in awe, it felt like not even 100 wild horses galloping in the opposite direction could prevent the thought he had of him wanting to bore into her.

"Vision" escaped his mouth, it sounded so deep he knew it had come from the bottom of his soul.

She blushed, clearly taken by surprise.

His voice sounded gruff, sleepy and lazy "you're a fucking vision Granger, don't let anyone tell you otherwise".

Hermione smirked, ironically it took her to be naked wearing one of his shirts in order to receive her first ever praise from Snape.

Severus stood up, if only to increase the distance between them, her smirk just finished the picture. He went to the bathroom, he needed a piss.

It was hard trying to take a piss with a raging hard on, he stood in the bathroom for 5 minutes just waiting. He closed his eyes but he kept seeing her. He opened them, in the reflection of the mirror he could see the remainder of steam on the inside of the glass of the shower complex. He whipped round. His jaw dropped open, there was a very obvious hand print on the glass. He recognised what that meant, most mornings and evenings there was an identical one, because he had been the one steadying himself... Granger had played with herself in his shower.

When done he returned to the lounge. Hermione noticed he had a devious smirk on his face. Severus noticed she was lying on the chaise lounge looking sleepy - unsurprising she had probably been awake for 20hrs. The room was solely lit by the glow from the fire.

Hermione thought it was very ironic that in 3 hours they had become far more comfortable in each other's presence than in 7 years.

"Thanks for this by the way" she said pointing to the shirt. "It's nice to see chivalry lives on in the form of headmaster Snape" she said sarkily.

Severus' eyes narrowed, he looked her up and down. His eyes glittered black. "Pleasure is all mine Granger" he said in a tone which should be illegal. She squirmed under his gaze in very satisfying way.

"It's muggle, I didn't know you wore muggle clothes" she said curiously. "I suspect there is a lot you don't know about me Miss Granger" Snape replied.

Snape sat down on the chesterfield sofa opposite her, he was untying his laces and taking his shoes off.

"As are those" she said hinting at his brogues.

"Well 10 points to Gryffindor for observation" he said dryly.

She laughed. He swung his legs up on to the sofa. They were lying top and tail parallel to each other. Snape crossed his legs at the ankles and put his hands behind his head.

"I almost forgot to thank you for this as well" she said demurely as she sat up and leaned over the short distance between then and handed him the empty vial of 'after event'.

Snape's head quipped to her in horror, his eyes black. She was trying desperately hard not to laugh and had clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh you are an insufferable witch" he said dangerously.

Before she knew it Snape had reached out and grabbed her forearm and pulled her on top of him. She had gasped but hadn't protested and found herself lying on her front, her chest pressed to his torso and his legs encasing hers.

She lay her head on his chest. He snaked one arm round her and placed his palm on the small of her back and stroked her softly.

For the second time that night Hermione found her self drifting off to sleep in the arms of another slytherin boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**looks like chapter 10was a hit, welcome new followers, for existing followers muse is fully fed and raring to go.

as always would love to hear what you think!**

Hermione woke, she had slept soundly, she glanced at the clock 7.11am.

She was grateful Snape's arm which had been holding her was now hanging down from the sofa. She pushed herself up and stepped over his leg, she creeped to his bedroom, shoving on her pants and jeans. She tucked his shirt into her jeans whilst stuffing her feet into her shoes.

She creeped through the lounge, slipped out the doors and walked, jogged, and ran to Gryffindor tower. It was early, Gryffindor common room was a desert before 8.30am on a Sunday so she knew now was an ideal time to return.

She stripped off everything but the shirt, threw herself into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Severus awoke with a solid hard on, he looked around, she was no where to be seem.

"Argggghhhhh" he groaned in frustration, idiot he thought he should never have pulled her into him. Not that it seemed she minded he mused.

He headed for the shower, he stood just letting the water kiss his body. He placed his hand over her hand mark which remained on the glass. He could feel her presence, her magic. He placed one leg on the ledge of the shower floor and started stroking his hard cock.

"Grrrrrrrrrah" he eventually rasped loud and hoarse reaching his climax, ejaculating onto his torso.

Severus headed down for breakfast, he didn't expect to see Hermione.

Minerva accosted him at the breakfast table filling him in on the French boy, there was no mention of a girl student. She had got away with it by the looks of things.

Severus did notice that the French boy wasn't at breakfast, he could be hungover, or worse he could be with her trying to find out what happened last night. He had confidence she could handle the little scroat. Severus would deal with him on Monday, he would enjoy letting him sweat it out.

The day came went. Hermione work up around 4pm, when she finally pulled herself out of bed all she wanted to do was bathe. After which Hermione felt like she hadn't eaten for a week. Her body and brain were far too tired to try and think about what had happened with her and Snape so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Luckily for Hermione nobody thought a teenager spending an entire day in bed after a party was an unusual thing. She met Harry and Ron in the common room. "So Mione what happened last night then!? Said Ron giving a comedy wink. Hermione laughed, "ehh nothing! cheeky! he fell asleep in the common roomand I came back here... alone!" she said trying to keep a normal Hermione tone. "Oh" said Harry "Leo got caught out of his dorm after curfew, didn't you know!?". "No" said Hermione. "Yeah he's pretty gutted as you'd imagine, Snape is going to kill him" said Harry.

Hermione mused, yes Snape probably would kill him.

They headed into to the great hall, she didn't dare look in Snape's direction but she could see his presence in the corner of her eye.

"Ehhhmionay" a thick sounding French accent followed her. It was Leo. She walked over to him. She placed a tender hand on his arm. "Leo I'm so sorry, are you ok!?" She said, genuinely concerned.

They were oblivious their conversation was being witnessed by everyone. Leo was more concerned about her, she thought his concern was very sweet. They hugged it out, he gave her a peck on the cheek. They were still friends. Hermione was relieved, Leo was glad.

She ate loads, shared jokes with the boys and then she felt it, tiredness hit her once again. Clearly the evenings events had taken a lot out of her.

Severus glanced at Hermione occasionally but he was paying very little specific attention to her, the only time he was undivided was when she was talking to the French boy. Severus doubted she realised, but she had just tripled the French boy's punishment.

Minerva leaned to him "you don't think it was Miss Granger who was with your boy do you?". "I highly doubt that Minerva, Granger wouldn't have the guts" Severus lied. "Yes you are probably right" Minerva said turning her attention to her supper.

Hermione left the great hall with Leo, she wanted to make sure they were on good terms for sure. They were, he lead her out of the great hall by the hand.

Severus sneered. Make that quadrupled he though to himself as he witnessed the French boy lead her out of the great hall.

Monday came quickly, Hermione was relieved to have classes to focus on. She was in her first class Dark Arts when not five minutes into the lesson the door flew open and Snape billowed in. Everyone stared at him.

He strode to the front. "Mr Leo Olivier, with me now" he drawled. There was a collective gasp from the senior students.

Hermione was sitting on the end of a row of desks directly in Snape's exit path and as he made a typical dramatic exit she gave him a pleading look, hoping he would recognise it as encouragement to be gentle on Leo. Leo followed Snape, his head bowed.

At lunch she spotted Leo, he looked incredibly withdrawn, she was wracked with guilt. She guessed Snape had ignored her plea judging by Leo's demeanour. Not to antagonise the situation she didn't approach Leo in the great hall, she would wait until she saw him next in class.

She had a free period and found herself in the library before heading to double potions, Snape no longer taught and they had various supply teachers since the beginning of term.

She got there early, she wanted to catch Leo. They had partnered in class a lot recently but Hermione wasn't sure what influence Snape's reprimand may have had on him. She needn't have worried, Leo took his usual seat next to her and the boys.

On the blackboard were instructions for the lesson:

"Students please turn to page 1578 of your textbook and follow all instructions to the letter, you will be supervised intermittently. You may begin"

Seniors didn't need babysitting, just as well as Hogwarts had been struggling to find a suitable long term replacement for potions. Probably something to do with ridiculously high standards of the predecessor who was the interviewer she suspected.

Leo and Hermione worked well together, Leo was intelligent but not quick thinking like Hermione. Together they usually produced well balanced potion.

Both Leo and Hermione had been engrossed in their work and each other that they didn't notice any staff check-in on them, but they had been checked 4 times. Once by the headmaster.

Severus was planning ahead for the senior prefect meeting taking place that evening. It was 10 days into October, he knew what would be on their mind, Halloween celebrations.

The seniors were tasked with planning 4 balls, Halloween, Christmas, Summer and end of term.

Usually he didn't mind meeting with the senior prefects, it was only once a week but in the run up to these events it could be 2 or 3 times a week. It was hard work.

Tonight he knew there would be bickering over themes and who was doing what. He wasn't looking forward to it all, he wasn't one for embracing Hogwarts celebrations.

Hermione held back leaving for the meeting as long as she could, this was the first time she would come face to face with Snape. She had deliberately avoided thinking about their encounter, she didn't know what had happened, all she knew was she had ended up falling asleep with him and had enjoyed it. If summer in London had taught her anything it wasn't to over analyse encounters with boys. Except when she thought about it, he wasn't a really boy, he was very much a man. Whatever was happening between them, she refused to fret about it. There was no point.

On arrival at the meeting Hermione slinked around the already occupied chairs, Leo mouthed 'hey' and she smiled to him.

Hermione was looking forward to this meeting it was sure to be about the Halloween ball, which she was very much looking forward to planning. Snape nodded at her to acknowledge her arrival, she took her seat beside him. Draco was full of ideas, Hermione knew the Malfoy's often hosted lavish parties and it was set that this year would be a muggle masquerade phantom of the opera ball.

All of the seniors were very excited. The meeting ended, Leo was with Harry and Ron. "Hurry up Hermione" said Harry "were off to the common room now". "Yes Harry, give me a minute!" She said gathering her papers.

"Miss Granger will see you there Mr Potter, I have some school business to discuss" said Snape with a sneer. Harry shrugged."Meet us there, yes?" Said Leo, she couldn't miss the hope in his voice. "I'll try to, but I might go to bed I'm tired" she said.

Severus saw the disappointment I'm the French boys face, he wondered had she just secured them a time unlimited meeting. Cunning, perhaps this girl should have been slytherin he mused.

From behind his desk Severus watched them exit, Hermione looked very typical Hermione and was furiously scribbling notes. To anyone else this looked perfectly normal.

The door shut. Hermione heard the lock click.

"Drink?" Snape asked casually. "Please" she said. He waved her over to the lounge, unbuttoning his robes as he walked. Black trousers and black shirt this time were revealed underneath.

Clearly behind closed doors their comfortable state with one and other remained.

"How did you punish Leo?" She asked following him.

"Appropriately, and that's all you need to know" he said sharply.

She took the wine, one drink and she knew it was a good one. Clearly headmaster's at Hogwarts got paid enough to drink what she guessed was a £35 bottle of wine on a Thursday evening.

He sat down into the sofa, and crossed his legs picking up a half smoked cigar from the ash tray, he struck a match.

Christ he looked sexy she thought, all black and brooding, with oil black hair. The cigar hanging out of his mouth just added to the picture. She stood in front of him, in awe of this dark, brooding strong man who she was alone with.

He paused momentarily extinguishing the match, he replaced the cigar in the ashtray and put his glass down.

He looked at her expectantly. "Well? You were asking about the French boy, why?." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Because I was!" She said defiantly.

"Careful.. I'll start to think you actually like the boy" He said darkly, with a smug expression. Severus uncrossed his legs, placing his feet flat on the floor, his hips open.

Hermione didn't respond. Severus noted she didn't deny she cared about the French boy, he had already guessed as much from the scene between the two in the great hall.

She put her glass down and stepped forward, she was standing between his legs in line with his knees.

Severus looked up at her and met her warm brown eyes, his eyes trailed down her body. Black t-shirt and tight white jeans hugged her hips. He licked his lips.

She could see his eyes dark and heavy. She saw him lick his lips, Hermione reached down and ran her thumb across his bottom lip. Severus snapped his teeth as if to bite her, she giggled.

He reached up for her hips and pulled her into his lap. Her legs curled under her thighs and she was straddling either side of his legs.

"I told you in the passage way you were in a world of trouble, didn't I?" Severus drawled.

Her eyes grew wide.

She felt one hand running firmly up her back. He was playing with the tips of her hair.

Her eyes dropped down to his crotch, he had a very visible hard on. She hesitated momentarily and tilted her pelvis forward making contact.

Severus' eyes lit up, he grabbed a hand full of hair and wrapped it round his first firmly whilst gently pulling her head down, "trouble" he hissed as her eyes aligned with his and he kissed her hard and demandingly.

Hermione groaned into his mouth, pushing down on his erection.

He pulled her head back, breaking the kiss and whispered into her mouth "so so much fucking trouble girl" his voice was gruff and deep, it reminded her of when he had labeled her a vision last friday. Her stomach lurched.

She surrendered to him and his kiss.

Time passed, they had been kissing like teenagers, well quite correct for one of them she thought amusingly. She just couldn't get enough of him, he was so sure of his tongue and his lips that Hermione let him take the lead.

She broke the kiss off, his eyes fluttered open "I should be going its 10 o'clock" she said between stolen kisses.

"Mmmmm yes" he said gruffly you should. "Off with you!" He said whilst playfully slapping her bottom.

"Behhaaaaaaave" she said in her best Snape impression complete with mock scowl.

Snape cocked a lazy eyebrow at her, closed his eyes then drew his hand back and spanked her sharply. "Oi" she yelped. He gave a dirty low laugh.

Severus pushed her off of him, if he didn't do it now, he knew he might never let her return to Gryffindor tower.

He stood up, he was comfortable enough that he didn't even try to hide his raging hard on. Hermione straightened her hair out, he kissed her on the forehead, and turned to his chambers.

Hermione gathered her things, she heard the sound of the shower start to run.

Bastard she thought with a pang of jealousy thinking how much she enjoyed his shower and at that moment a very bold thought entered her mind.

She debated with herself for minutes and having made her final decision she crossed into his bedroom and stripped out of her jeans and tshirt. She headed for the door to the bathroom. She was very clear with herself, if she crossed this threshold she may just end up sleeping with Snape.

She turned, then turned again. No, she would take what came.

She opened the door.

She could see the outline of his body through the steamed glass. His hands were in his hair soaping his scalp.

She followed the line from his wrist to his elbow. He had well defined strong forearms. His triceps were lean and clear, he had perfectly round shoulders.

His firm shoulder blades lead to a narrow waist. He had a perfect triangle torso. His arse was firm and white, he had a definitive tan line at the bottom of his back, evidently Snape had recently been to sunnier climes.

It was his legs, lean, long muscle covered in dark curly hair. That made her swoon. She drank all of him in.

"Room for a little one? Albeit an insufferable one"she said silkily leaning back against the sink.

He froze, turning his head slowly, the shampoo was cascading over his face. He couldn't see. He stuck his head in a jet to clear the soap before pushing his hair out of his face with both of his hands. He pushed open the shower door with his foot.

She was a sight for sore eyes. Curvy but toned, pert breasts, brown pink nipples and a strip of tidy pubic hair. He couldn't have asked for more he thought.

Snape was well endowed, he was semi hard. Thick shafted and circumcised. His balls were taught and looked seriously tight. He had well managed jet black pubic hair.

He beckoned her in to the shower with a single finger. "Come hither girl" he said crystal clear. He closed the door behind her.

Hermione was in front of him, water spilling over them both. She felt Snape move her wet hair to one side and he bit her shoulder, "enjoy your last shower that much did you?" He asked her waiting for an answer.

Hermione blushed. He couldn't know, could he!? Her hand pressed against the glass to steady herself to give her time to think, distractedly he was moving quickly between kisses and bites on her neck.

"Yesss" she breathed. His hand clasped over hers on the glass in response to the answer he had been looking for.

They both felt it, an electrical tingle of magic passed between them. Severus' cock was jerking and straining in its own skin. The anticipation was almost unbearable.

"Let's repeat your first shower then" he said slowly and with his free hand he passed her the portable jet. "You knew?" She panted, she could probably climax purely on brain activity alone right at this moment she thought.  
"Obbbviously" Snape whispered in her ear, his hand still on top of hers, encasing it on top of the glass.

She let out a very short sweet screaming purr as the jet hit her spot and she started to work it. Severus was pushing his erection against her legs and arse. He wanted to fuck her of course but he needed to know she really wanted it. Once he'd bedded her he could never undo that, for bedding her would change everything.

She was working herself with the jet, Severus needed to touch her, and he ran his free hand between her legs, she was dripping wet. She purred loudly in response to his touch.

His cock couldn't take it any more, her used the moistness of her juices and wrapped his hand around his cock. His grip tightened over her hand on the glass and he squeezed. She started to climax, she made short sweet screams and as she did she doubled over in ecstasy, bending over in front of him exposing her arse and arching her back.

Hermione knew she only remained on her feet as Snape had pinned her hand to the glass. Severus pumped his cock harder at the sight of her bent over in front of him and her sweet tones were sending him over the edge. Just as she was experiencing the last tremors of her orgasm. Snape let our a resounding deep roar, which probably shook Hogwarts to its foundations.

Severus exploded and shot his load all over her arse and lower back.

She felt it hit her like a jolt, so hot and creamy. Slowly realising Snape had wanked over her, as she had played in front of him.

Their heavy breathing fell in time. The water washing away their juices. Severus released her hand and pulled her round into his chest.

"God you're irresistible" he growled as he kissed her tenderly on the collarbone.

Eventually they stepped out of the shower, Snape handed her a large bath sheet and wrapped a smaller one round his waist.

Hermione reached across him for a towel for her hair.

"Stay?" He said as she leaned across him, he was running a comb through his hair. "I promise, I will get you safe and unseen to class tomorrow morning"

How could Hermione refuse.


	12. Chapter 12

"I thought you said a head girl ignoring curfew to have late night trysts was deplorable" she smirked.

"Humm it would seem I was wrong, deplorable would be letting your headmaster ejaculate over your arse" he said silkily knowing before he had even said it that he'd got the better of her.

She smirked as he walked into the bedroom.

He whipped off his towel from his waist and started rough drying his hair.

Hermione joined him in the bedroom, she could see his body clearly. He carried many scars. It didn't take Hermione long to remember what Snape had endured, she could imagine the nights he suffered terribly for the sake of the order and Harry. She winced. Suddenly her mind was clear. She had just shared a shower with Snape. The Snape who had been her potions and dark arts professor and who is now her headmaster, that was bad. Even worse when she thought of what had actually happened in the shower. The question, what was she doing crossed her mind.

Her thoughts transferred to her mouth "What are we doing? What is this?" she said to him. He stopped and looked at her cocking his head. "Truthfully Granger, I don't know" he said with honesty ringing through his voice.

His eyes were black.

"If someone told me within two weeks of being appointed acting headmaster that I would be fooling around with a student, I'd have told them they were mad" he said slowly. "I never wanted this, never expected it, and certainly could never have imagined it, especially with you Granger, a girl I have known for 7 years" he said, stark honesty rang through this time.

Hermione looked away. Great she'd just had him cum all over her and now he was saying he couldn't possibly have ever imagined her as anything other than an annoying student. She felt dirty.

Severus read her expression.

"Not like that you sill girl!" He spat.

"Do you think this has happened before?" He said a bit peeved.

She shrugged. Honestly she didn't know, it hadn't crossed her mind, maybe it had happened with another student.

"It hasn't" he said, his voice louder.

Severus noticed she didn't look convinced.

"Come" he walked to the bed and drew back the covers.

She hesitated, she still felt unconvinced about their conversation. Now after what he had said she wasn't even convinced he liked her that much. Her desire to climb into bed with him was minimal.

"Grangerrr" he said in a low growl looking at her through his eyelids. He looked very at home sat up in his luscious bed she noticed.

"Trust me, if I didn't want you here, in my bed, I'd have sent you back to Gryffindor tower having had my fill. But I want you to stay, do you understand?" He was very matter of fact.

She slid into the bed.

Hermione gave him the cold shoulder literally.

He hissed in her ear "insufferable I tell you, you should know sulking doesn't wash with me" he pulled her close, spooning her, he wrapped a long leg around hers.

"I don't know what this is, and I'm just as surprised about it as you are, but whatever it is I'm not going to over analyse it, care to join me in this train of thought?" Snape said.

"Yes, fair point" she said, wondering if she'd over reacted.

Sadly the seriousness of their conversation had killed the mood Hermione thought.

"Nox" said Severus.

The lights extinguished. Clearly Snape felt the same.

When she woke he wasn't there. Once again Hermione had found sound sleep in the strong arms and legs of this dark slytherin man. Who was also her headmaster. How she slept so quite so soundly given the circumstances she didn't know.

There was a note on the bedside cabinet:

_Insufferable one,_

_Make yourself at home. Use the shower. Take whatever you need from the bathroom. You will find robes in your size in my closet._

_Leave via the bookshelf, a walkway will reveal itself to you when pressing the spine of 'potions perfection volume 1'. The secret passageway will take you to the west corridor. You will not be seen._

_SS_

Great he'd slipped out on her, probably as a result of her heavy topic of conversation. It didn't surprise her after all. Perhaps this had all been a mistake, and maybe he agreed. She wondered if this were over before it had really even started.

She got dressed, she didn't bother with the shower, although she did think she might regret that as she did wonder if she would be returning. She could hardly say 'hey Snape, mind if I come to yours for a shower' she laughed when she imagined the scenario and his response.

She left as instructed, dropping via Gryffindor tower to pick up her bag. On her way to the first class she was left walking with her thoughts.

She couldn't deny that last night was mind blowing, probably the best sex she had had, except they didn't even have sex. How could it possibly be that her most intense sexual encounter yet was when she didn't even have sex. She found herself imagining what the sex would be like? She thought of last nights conversation. It didn't matter she may not be finding out.

Her first class was double alchemy, followed by divination and muggle studies. A nice busy day to forget last nights events. She was determined not to get hung up on the Snape scenario.

Classes passed with swiftness and it was finally free Friday and she had decided she would use it wisely, and focus on preparation for the ball.

She was hoping to catch Malfoy before everyone gathered for supper, she headed to the dungeons. Malfoy hadn't quite returned to himself after the war, he had lost that arrogant persona, but still she knew he wouldn't appreciate Hermione speaking with him in public.

Hermione was glad that Snape no longer taught or lived down there, she wasn't ready to face him. On her way down the stairs she was approached by two Ravenclaw boys who asked if she had a boyfriend. She told them no through soft chuckles. Oh how times had changed. She blamed it on the navy dress she was wearing.

Severus saw her appear from the dungeons, dressed in a navy shift dress, she looked delectable, he felt incredibly proud to have had her stay the night, and his heart quickened as he recalled the shower. He was snapped back to reality when he heard her name called from his guests lips.

As Hermione crossed the great hall, she heard her name being called out. She recognised that voice. She turned round.

"Remus!" She embraced him. "What are you doing here!?" She pulled away for him. Behind him she spotted Snape who was glaring at her. He clearly hadn't expected her to greet Remus like that.

"Ah, I would be interviewing" he said quietly gesturing to Snape.

Snape just stood still, Hermione didn't even look in his direction for fear of blushing after last night.

"For...?" She said curiously.

"Defense, but don't tell anyone. Headmaster Snape here is planning a restructure" Remus stated. Hermione still didn't look at Snape.

"Oh" she said genuinely intrigued.

"Profession Lupin, I am sure Miss Granger despite being head girl shouldn't be privy to my plan before my staff" said Severus with authority.

"Yes, of course, forgive me headmaster" said Remus aware he had said more than he should "don't worry headmaster, Hermione owes me a secret or two" he said winking at her. "How was summer in London anyway?" Remus enquired clearly forgetting their audience Hermione thought.

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing, were these two friends he wondered. What had she been doing in London that required secrets and how the hell did Remus Lupin know this.

"Ehmmm yes good" she said dismissively. She glanced in Snape's direction knowing that he didn't know she'd spent the summer in the muggle world, she could have kicked Remus. She saw the look on Snape's face, it was clear he was more than surprised.

Remus turned to Snape "ah to be young and care free" he mused.

"Indeed" said Severus through pressed lips, his eyes like coal.

"Well congratulations on head girl Hermione, I must go, oh and tell Ryan thanks for the tips for the trip to America" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Will do" she said in a mutter.

She proceeded to the great hall at speed before Snape could say anything to her, leaving him still standing where he had been staring at Remus as he exited.

Hermione couldn't stay there, she knew Snape would ask what Remus was on about. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to have in the great hall.

Severus replayed the conversation he had heard between her and Remus, they couldn't be friends. But had he seen her during the holidays? It would appear they could be, how, why. He closed his eyes surely not he thought.

Snape billowed into the great hall like a tornado. Hermione heard his strong footfalls and didn't need to look up to know it was him. Before he had reached the teachers table he had deducted 15 points from Gryffindor. And he was the one who had said he didn't do sulking, how petulant she thought.

Two could play the petulant card she thought. She was pissed off at him, their sudden heavy conversation in his chambers, and his early departure had bothered her more than she had realised.

Hermione deliberately caught his gaze and held it, his eyes darkened blacker than ever probably at her audacity she guessed.

Severus sneered his lips at her in warning his staff were a lot of things but not stupid.

He billowed towards the exit, "Miss Granger for our 7.30 meeting please remember the Halloween ball material" he didn't even wait for a response from her, all he heard was "yes, headmaster" behind him.

"Whattt?" Said Ron. "You know the ball takes a lot of work to organise!" she said picking up her books and exiting the great hall. Sometime Ron managed to annoy her, he just didn't understand the work that went into being had girl.

She went to the library, and immersed herself in muggle culture books. Looking into different types of masks, music, food. Before she knew it, it was 7.45pm.

Shit she was late. She bolted through the corridors. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come!" Barked from inside. Only less than 24hrs ago she had actually cum for him she thought. She composed herself and slipped through the heavy doors.

"You are late" he snarled.

She shrugged "sorry" she said dismissively. Snapes eyes narrowed at her.

He was much more casual than usual, in a grey shirt with back tailored trousers, and he was barefoot. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not, she'd never seen him so casual. He looked positively muggle.

"What do you want?" She said with an air of attitude, trying not to be distracted by the way his sleeves met his biceps and strained slightly.

"Firstly, Miss Granger more respect from you" he said dangerously. Curious as to what had caused her to be so prickly.

She spotted a magnum of vintage dom perignon. She glanced back to him from the bottle quizzically.

Severus received her look "Ah that, it is to celebrate, if you are in the mood to celebrate my good news, that is?" he said with one eyebrow raised.

She was surprised by the direction of the conversation.

"Of course, what are you celebrating?" She asked genuinely intrigued.

"I, Miss Granger am officially headmaster of Hogwarts" he said with a proud baritone voice.

Then it clicked for Hermione, this morning, he'd been at the ministry. His trial period was up, today he would have found out if he was accepted. She'd been so stupid, he hadn't skipped out on her, he had a meeting.

Reading her face, unsure what he was seeing, he closed the distance on her rapidly and drew up her chin "Ahh hoping you were getting rid of me, and here was me thinking we were getting along so fantastically" he said darkly in response to her silence.

"No, it's no that, it's just, never mind. I'm pleased, I am! Truly" she said, looking wide eyed at him.

His eyes narrowed "no regrets?". "None" she said confidently.

"Good, accio champagne" and the bottle flew into his hand. He flicked his wand and the cork popped.

He lead her by the wrist to the lounge and poured two tall crystal glasses.

He handed her one "to a good year, and whatever will be" he said taking a large slip. Before she could raise her glass he pulled her hip and clamped his mouth down on hers and kissed champagne into her mouth.

Hermione quivered. He was slowly letting the champagne flow into her mouth.

Severus could feel her responding to him, she provoked a reaction in him which he thought was long gone. He lusted after this young witch, she had ensnared his senses. He grabbed her arse and pulled her into him.

She pushed him away, he scowled deeply.

"Is there a problem granger?" Severus said he wasn't one for interrupting such a pleasurable moment.

"Can I at least have a shower first?" Severus felt his cock twitch, it was such a simple question, yet the meaning ran deeper.

"No" he sneered.

Her eyes narrowed, "why not? Do you have regrets?" She asked.

"Heavens girl, no" he said leaning into her. "I want you to bathe with me, we have champagne to drink and that's difficult in the shower" he said so low that her mouth went dry.

Hermione followed him into the bathroom, it was dimly lit, the tub full, topped with bubbles and the water was steaming. He started to unbutton his shirt.

She grabbed his wrist, Snape instinctively went to respond as if he'd been attacked. It was clear his recent life was still very much in his present. Hermione softened her grip and pushed his hand away from the buttons. She smiled at him as if to say relax.

"I want to" she said, reaching up to him to meet his lips. Severus closed his eyes and let out a low groan. This was the first time she had initiated the kiss with him. She was so gentle and feminine, such a turn on. Severus had met many women who were all tongue. Not her she was soft lips, occasionally putting teeth on his tongue and tenderly teasing him to want more.

He groaned into her mouth, she had one hand on his chin and the other on his first button, she popped it open with one hand. Interesting, this girl was skilled beyond what he'd imagined. Then she reached for another, and another, until she had successful opened his shirt and pushed it wide exposing his chest.

"I must review our curriculum" he spoke into her mouth between kisses "someone is teaching our girls how to undress men far too effectively".

Hermione knew what he was getting at, as much as he wanted her, had he expected Hermione Granger to be this confident around the undressing of a man. Absolutely not, and if this surprised him just wait till she's finished.

"Oh I didn't learn it here" she said silkily, running her palm over his hard shaft through his trousers.

"Mmmmm, London?" He said with the a thick voice and she shut him up by the only way she knew she could. Kissing him hard and wanting.

She explored his crotch and found he was wearing a belt. She slid the length of leather back through the buckle she placed two hands on his lower stomach, her left arm pulled the belt out of his trouser loops, inch by inch.

Severus was vibrating with lust, he was having to use all of his mental strength to stop himself from grabbing her and taking her on the bathroom floor, he was in awe of how good she was, how tender her teasing was. Just as he immersed in his thoughts he heard metal hit the marble floor. His eyes sprang open, a soft, merciless voice spoke in his ear "I lurrrve the sound of your belt hitting the floor".

Snape growled low and rumbling, Hermione was already dipping wet but that growl make her contract hard.

"You'll hear the sound of my belt whipping your arse Miss Granger if you continue to punish me so with this teasing" he hissed, full of sexual frustration.

Severus pulled his trousers down, he struggled off his shirt and let it fall. He was wearing jet back tight boxers that didn't leave her in any doubt her teasing had been a success.

"My turn!" He spat. Jolting Hermione back to the room from her thoughts.

Hermione turned, shrieking in delight and ran for the bedroom, Snape was far too quick. He had pounced on her pushing her down into the bed.

She tried to push herself up but he had pinned her hands down above her head with one hand, and with the other he brushed the hair out of her face.

Hermione realised her situation, she was face down bent over his bed. Wearing just her navy shift dress and underwear.

He stood directly behind her and making sure his erection was felt by her arse.

"This reminds me of two encounters Granger, both times you gave me an erection like the one you have the tonight" he said darkly.

"Can you guess what they are?" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione realised how hard he was because he felt huge against her, she was dripping at the thought of the feel of him inside her.

She spoke "in the passageway I felt you, felt you against me and I pushed back". "Indeed. And the other?". "In the shower!" She said confidently.

"Ahh Miss Granger, so sure of ones self, but wrong, there was another time..." He said softly.

She didn't speak, she searched her memory, a minute passed.

Severus needed to feel her, to see what her reaction was to this, she should be dripping, his fingers reached under her dress, he trailed them lazily and slowly.

"Any guesses Miss Granger?" He said his breath quickening.

He reached for her knickers and pulled them down to her knees.

"I don't know she said, give me a clue!" She squirmed under his touch.

His fingers met her wetness. He moaned in her ear, "so wet, so so wet".

Severus pressed his lips to her ear.

Hermione thought if he didn't speak now she was going to pass out from anticipation.

"Fucking damnation!" He hissed in her ear and he plunged two fingers into her tight, warm, wet quim and when he reached in deep, he twisted them on her g-spot.

It only took 6 strokes of him plunging and twisting and 4 repetitions of they the words "fucking damnation" and she was bucking, squirming, contracting and purring on the end of his fingers.

Severus knew his smirk must have reached his eyes.


End file.
